You're My World
by LocoHelli
Summary: Jeff loves Nicks eyes. Nick loves Jeffs smile. JeffxNick
1. Your eyes

**This isn't as long as my other fanfics and I'm ashamed... Not really xD. This is going to have 3 chapters (but they are all going to be short). There is going to be a Jeff, Nick and overall POV.**

**I kind of want to dedicate this to Sarkastisk, because she have read my last two Niff fanfics and reviewed them (I think I will go with that name to this pairing... I'm not quite sure. What do you guys thinks sounds best?). And she is also living in Sweden. She is from Scandinavia, how cool is that (maybe it's only cool because I live in Denmark xD).**

**So this is for you Sarkastisk, since you really wanted me to translate this shit xD. And it's so fluffy I could die (I love fluff xD)**

* * *

><p>The first time I saw those eyes was in my first year in high school. It had been randomly. I had been sitting in the cafeteria when I saw him. Our eyes met a moment, before my friends made me break the contact.<p>

I didn't see them again that year. I was annoyed each day because I didn't know who had those eyes.

I came out in my sophomore year and it resulted in a lot of pushing. One day when they pushed me hard, I fell to the floor, but I didn't expect anyone to help me until I looked up and saw those eyes again. I heard the person ask me if I was all right. Two days later I found out he had transferred to another school.

Only a few months after I transferred school too. I was convinced I would never see him again. I was wrong. One day one of my new friends dragged me to a Warbler performance.

At first I didn't notice him but about halfway through the song I saw his eyes. I guess I stared a little too long because our eyes met and this time it didn't broke right after. When the performance ended he came over and introduced himself.

He came before me, when I would tell him I liked him.

"I like your eyes," I remember I said to him after we kissed.

"And I like your smile."

Nick. I love you.


	2. Your smile

**This is chapter 2 xD... I think you can see what POV this is xD... And this chapter is shorter than the first and I was so disappointed in myself, when I wrote this in my notebook xD. But I did it when I was on my way to my school xD. It's so fluffy I'm gonna die (again xD).**

**I don't know when chapter 3 is up. I haven't even wrote it yet. But I think it will be up in the weekend xD (I don't know how much time I have when I get one more roomie xD).**

**I hope you enjoy xD**

* * *

><p>The first time I saw the smile, was when I was walking down the hallway. He was laughing with his friends. I was almost hypnotized by it, but I got my senses back before he saw me.<p>

I looked many times after him and it wasn't that hard to find him. He had this natural glow around him. One time our eyes met, but it felt like it was the last time. But it wasn't.

I found out he came out and I really pitied him. It wasn't easy to be open gay. I one time saw him getting pushed, so I decided to help him up. I was so sure it was the last time I would see him and his smile. I had to transfer.

I was all right at Dalton and was one of the lucky few who became a Warbler.

I saw him again after a couple of months with the same smile I remembered from our old high school. It was like it didn't change.

I introduced myself after the song, because we had eye contact through most of the song. After that I got to see the smile almost everyday.

One day I told him I was in love with him. I was afraid he would reject me and our relationship would be ruined, but that was far from what happened. I can still remember our first kiss.

"I like your eyes," I remember he said to me.

"I like your smile," was my short answer.

Jeff. I love you.


	3. You're my world

**Short chapter once more xD... and again; IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!**

**I have actually decided I would like to write one-shots to other people (but if it's with couples, it's only going to be couples I'm supporting like Klaine, Niff, Luck, Brittana). But I would like you to have an idea to a plot xD. I would write them as fast as I can, but since I soon have exams my creativity would probably drop a little, but it would be a nice break from just all the boring stuff. Besides, I love to write, but I don't have like 100 ideas and I'm lazy if I'm writing chapters (I have some fanfictions I should end).**

**But I hope some of you would like to give me some ideas to one-shots and I WILL write it's you who gave me the idea ^^. Just write me a PM. I'm probably best with fluff things, because I cry if someone die or just if there is a lot of angst. But I can try.**

**But enjoy the last sucky part of this fanficton xD (I had to kick myself, to write this chapter yesterday)**

* * *

><p>Jeff was standing with Nick's letter and Nick was standing with Jeff's letter. Both boys tried not to cry.<p>

They had decided to write a letter to each other about what the first thing they fell in love with, and the story about it.

The last sentence neither of the boys expect the other would write. That's why they both almost cried. That sentence meant so much for them.

Jeff couldn't even look at Nick, but he felt two arms around his waist. He knew the older boy was standing behind him. Even though Nick wasn't as high as Jeff, there wasn't much difference.

"Thank you," Jeff heard Nick say behind him.

"I just wrote the truth," Jeff said with a smile and laid his hands on top of Nicks and enjoyed the warmth from his boyfriend.

Nick kissed Jeff's neck and Jeff decided to turn around, so he could look at Nick. They both almost had hearts in their eyes.

"Too bad we don't have that much time left at Dalton," Nick said a little sad.

"Our colleges isn't that far away from each other," Jeff said and gently kissed Nick on the lips.

"I will always love you," Nick whispered, when they broke the kiss. Before Jeff gave Nick one more kiss, he whispered; "same here."


End file.
